


Sweet Hereafter

by southside_slytherin13



Series: Falice Endgame [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Criticism, Engagement, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southside_slytherin13/pseuds/southside_slytherin13
Summary: Throughout Riverdale, every living soul was abuzz at the big news that had just hit the papers. The wedding of Alice Smith and FP Jones. All sorts of crazy things were being said about the couple. All, of course, gossip from their past trying to taint their sweet hereafter. To unburden themselves from all the negative, the couple escaped to their secret haven.





	Sweet Hereafter

The day before Alice and FP were putting together their engagement announcement for The Register. They finally came up with the perfect wording and after they finished Alice went to the office and placed their article into the nuptials section of the newspaper.  
  
The very next day when the newspaper hit the shelves that’s when all the insanity came out to play. As Alice and FP strolled down Main Street, they kept getting weird or nasty looks. They tried to ignore what was being said and just enjoy their happy bliss but both were struggling.  
  
“FP? I’m not sure if I can relax out in public if this abhorrent prattle continues.” Alice grimaced. “Can we go home, please?” She pleaded after hearing a particularly vicious utterance.  
  
FP nodded and kissed the top of Alice’s head. He led her back to the motorcycle and placed her helmet on her head. Both climbed onto the motorcycle and Alice wrapped her arms around her future husband. As FP turned the key in the ignition, his bike roared to life. He definitely wasn’t obeying the speed limit as he sped down the road and smiled about all the advantages of being Sheriff.  
  
The plan had been to go home as Alice requested but FP had other plans in mind. He rode past the turn for home and Alice asked loudly “what’s going on, FP? I thought I said I wanted to go home! Where are you taking me and why?”  
  
FP shouted back “it’s a surprise. I promise you will love it though, Ali.” At the next intersection he turned right.  
  
Realisation hit Alice like a brick wall. She knew where he was taking her. It was their secret spot they always went to when they were teenagers trying to get away from all the negative things that plagued their youth. She smiled for the first time that afternoon thinking about how FP always knew how to make her feel infinitely better.  
  
As they got closer to their sanctuary, FP slowed down and parked. He helped Alice off the motorcycle and placed the helmets on top of the bike. Alice edged closer to him and he clasped her hand. She smiled at him and he kissed her gently. They walked slowly to their destination.  
  
Finally they approached their secret spot. It was a small waterfall surrounded by trees. It was hidden deep within Fox Forest located on the northeast edge of the forest. Alice and FP were sure they were the only ones who had discovered this tranquil haven.  
  
Both were always in awe of their haven’s beauty. It never changed much like their love for each other. When they got to the edge of the river’s bank, FP held onto Alice’s hand much tighter than before as they climbed on the rocks to get to the big flat slab of stone in the middle of the pool. Once they were situated onto the flat stone, FP let go of her hand so he could lay a blanket down. Alice smiled softly at him and pulled him down onto the blanket with her. FP chuckled at how she always had to be in control of a situation, even a simple sweet moment between them at their secret spot.  
  
Alice kissed FP and snuggled into him “Thank you so much for this. You always know how to make me feel better. How do you do that?”  
  
FP smiled at her and chuckled “Magic, I guess. I always remember what someone had to do to make Ali feel more like herself again.”  
  
Alice shook her head “Smartass!” As she lightly punched him in the arm which in turn made FP laugh.  
  
“You’re so violent, woman!” FP acting offended. He pulled Alice closer to him until there was barely any space between. He always felt the need to be adjoined at the hip with her. It was almost like he craved her presence even when they were fighting like cats and dogs.  
  
Alice threw him a brilliant smile and looked at him seriously “I really don’t know how I could have gone so long without you as a constant in my life. Those years with Hal were so dull. It was literally killing me. As horrible it is to say I’m glad he turned out to be a serial killer because I doubt I would’ve had the opportunity to leave him. He was always so cruel and controlling at times. Sometimes he’d really scare me. I couldn’t leave because I couldn’t leave my kids with such a monster. You have no idea how relieved I am to be rid of him and finally be with my true happiness. You.” By the time she finished her little speech, she was sobbing softly.  
  
FP started rubbing her back. “Ali, I love you more every day. I’m so relieved you broke your chains. Hal was bringing you down. I hardly recognised you after your girls were born. It was like someone possessed your body and mind. You weren’t you anymore. Sometimes you’d come back to yourself when you and I were fighting like cats and dogs if we’d see each other in public. At times, I was terrified for you and that’s when I hoped you’d be free one day. And I couldn’t be more happy for how everything turned out than I am right now.” He kissed the top of her head gently.  
  
Alice observed how FP was smiling. His eyes crinkled and shined brightly. “I’m the luckiest woman in the world. I can finally relax and enjoy my life with the one who I was meant to be with. I love you, FP.”  
  
FP’s eyes gleamed with happiness. “I guess that makes me the luckiest man in the world. And don’t ever forget a Serpent King always needs his Queen beside him.”  
  
Alice rolled her eyes at him. He always had to mention the Serpents. She never begrudged him since they were his family. “FP you’re the former King so technically you don’t need a Queen by your side.” She said sassily.  
  
“Ali, you’d never give up the title of Queen ever. It’s not in your nature.” FP teased.  
  
The teasing earned him another punch in the arm and he laughingly said “I think someone needs some anger management classes.” Again, another playful punch.  
  
“FP stop the teasing! I’m starting to regret getting back with you!” She teased back.  
  
He laughed quite loudly. “You can’t live without me woman! Even when we weren’t together everything stopped around us when we would have our usual yelling matches. It was never really over for us. It just seemed that way.” He smiled wistfully.  
  
Alice smirked at him. “You do make a good point. We were always circling each other. Never quite able or willing to forget the past. Always hoping for another chance.” She sighed contently.  
  
Neither spoke after her revelation about how they always carried a torch for one another. Surprisingly, the silence between the pair was calming. And it was ]the beginning of their sweet hereafter.


End file.
